


South Park Miraculous AU

by appojooze



Series: South Park (Miraculous) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, South Park Miraculous Ladybug AU, Tyde, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appojooze/pseuds/appojooze
Summary: In this alternate universe of South Park, Token Black and Clyde Donovan are the wielders of the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses (respectively). Token Black is in love with his lifelong schoolmate and friend, Clyde, and Clyde is in love with his super hero partner Ladybug. Unknowingly, they're head-over-heels for each other!





	South Park Miraculous AU

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things about this AU:  
> *Token is Ladybug  
> *Clyde is Chat Noir  
> *Although I didn't change their names, Nichole Daniels is Tikki and Craig Tucker is Plagg. They pretty much have their personalities/voice.  
> *Plagg has golden eyes cause I headcanon Craig to have hazel eyes. So when Clyde transforms, he has golden cat eyes.  
> *When Token transforms, he inherits Tikki's eye color gets long lashes.  
> *Clyde and Cartman are step brothers. Their parents aren't married but they live together and are in a relationship.  
> *Token and Wendy are best friends, Bebe and Clyde are best friends. The four occasionally hang out together.

Ladybug reattached his yoyo onto his waist as the flutters of red and black polka dots restored the town to it’s somewhat former glory. He let out a small huff, exhaustion catching up to him as his adrenaline wore down. The cold weather didn’t help and was making him dehydrated. Chat Noir propelled himself to the ground with his staff and smiled at his partner.

“Pound it!” They both cheered with a fist bump. Chat Noir gently placed a kiss onto the hero’s hand.

He rolled his eyes. “You’re too kind,” he huffed sarcastically.

“I try.” Chat Noir winked. They looked down at Stephen Stotch, their recent akuma victim, who was sitting on the sidewalk, trying to figure out what had happened.

Ladybug smiled and gave him his hand to help him up. “Are you alright?”

“I feel like I have a hangover. What happened?” Stephen groaned. He reached for Ladybug’s hand and got himself up. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. “You were another one of Hawk Moth’s victims and went by the name of _Grounder_. But everything is okay now!”

Chat Noir nodded. “It was quite _un-fur-tunate_! Good thing bugaboo and I were here to help you.”

Ladybug gagged at the awful pun. “Just be quiet. Anyways, you should get back home to your family. They are probably worried.”

“Thank you, boys. Whoever this Hawk Moth fellow is deserves to be grounded. That’s poor parenting if you ask me.” He said sternly. Mr. Stotch brushed himself off and made way towards his house, which was only a few blocks down.

Ladybug smiled softly, glad to have helped another townsfolk. South Park was small so practically everyone he had to face was someone he knew. He turned to his comrade, who somehow managed to get him arm wrapped around his waist.

“So,” Chat said warmly as he looked upon his partner. “Do you want to maybe-”

Before he could finish his sentence, their miraculous beeped simultaneously. It made the cat-boy groan, being that he was unable to ever have a normal conversation with Ladybug. He starved to get to know him more personally, considering he had nothing but admiration for him.

“We’re about to transform back! Hopefully I don’t see you _too_ soon. Could really use a break from Hawk Moth.”

Chat Noir frowned at his statement. Although it was annoying to have to stop what he was doing to take care of Hawk Moth’s temper tantrums, he found joy in being able to see Ladybug. He gave him a small wave goodbye as he lanyard his yoyo onto a chimney and swung away. He pulled out his staff and extended it off into the distance, making his own way back home.

___

Token managed to land himself back into his bedroom without anyone seeing him. He transformed back into his regular clothing and collapsed on his bed, his kwami doing the same. His body sunk into the memory foam mattress as he fell into a nice state of relaxation.

“What a day, Tikki.” He muffled into his blanket. “I barely got to study and now I’m too tired to actually do it.”

She gently caressed his cheek to comfort him. “I know. It’s not easy, but you always manage to find a way to get through it!”

Her soft scratchy voice soothed him more. He rubbed her pudgy cheek with his finger and planted a gentle kiss on her head. “You’re not just saying that because you know I have cookies in the mini fridge, hm?”

Tikki giggled, waving him off with her stubby arm. “You know that’s not true. But, a cookie does sound good about now.”

Token chuckled and got himself out of bed. He made his way towards the mini fridge by his computer desk. He opened it and reached in to get a _Chips Ahoy_ chocolate chip cookie from the container.

“Here,” he said while handing her the cookie. “I’m going to study for a little bit.”

She bit into the cookie and gave him worried eyes. “Are you sure, Token? You seem so tired.”

Token shrugged. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the night even though it was only around seven o’clock. He plopped himself down at his desk chair, looking at his notes left on his desk before the akuma broke loose. He was in no mood to study anymore.

“You should get something to eat to get your energy going again.” Tikki suggested to him.

Token’s stomach rumbled, and he let out a tired laugh. “You’re right. I haven’t even eaten dinner yet.”

As soon as he said that, a soft knock was heard coming through his door. He looked back at Tikki, who had already phased through his bed. “Come in!” he called out.

The door opened quietly. He was lucky enough that his parents knocked before entering his room. The door was so silent that anyone could come in and spot Tikki or catch him as Ladybug.

“Hi honey, how was school?” Token’s mother greeted. She let herself in and kissed him on the cheek. She glanced at the pages of notes on his desk. “Studying?”

Token nodded. “Yeah, I have a test due tomorrow. What’s for dinner? I’m kind of hungry.”

“Well,” she began. “Your dad should be home soon. I told him to pick up some food on the way home. I’m too tired to cook tonight, I hope that’s okay.”

He was honestly thrilled to hear that. He enjoyed his mother’s cooking, but he was too hungry to wait for her to prepare something. “That’s fine, mom. You should relax.”

She smiled, giving him another kiss on the head. “Thank you, honey. Don’t stress yourself out, okay? I’ll let you know when your dad comes home.”

Token nodded as his mother walked out of the room and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief. Tikki appeared back on his bed, still nibbling on her cookie that was barely half eaten.

“Looks like you can take a small break before your food gets here!” She cheered with mouth full of cookie.

Token smirked. “You’re right. I’ll see if Wendy can talk for a bit. I’m sure she’s dying to tell me about what Ladybug did today.”

As soon as he said that, his phone vibrated on his desk. He picked up the phone and saw a text from Wendy, asking if he was free to talk. “Speak of the devil,” he snarked.

___

Clyde swung open his bedroom door and closed it soon after, plopping himself down onto the bed. He let out a fulfilled sigh. “I’m so sleepy,” he murmured.

A miniature black cat crawled onto his pillow, stretching out the brunette’s cheeks. “Where’s my food?”

He glared into the cat’s golden eyes and huffed out a puff of breath onto his face. “There. Bone app the teeth.”

His face wrinkled in disgust, waving the boys breath away from his face. “Fuck you.”

“You don’t even have a nose.” Clyde remarked.

Plagg moved in closer to his face. “I know, but you do.” He playfully bit his holder’s nose.

“ _Ow!_ ” he cried. “You have fangs, asshole.” He laughed while flicking his kwami’s tummy. He let out his hand that was balled up and revealed a miniature cheese wheel. “Guess you don’t want this.”

Plagg’s mouth watered and immediately reached for the cheese and swallowed it whole. “So good,” he commented. “Is tubby still eating?”

He shook his head. “He went to take a bath. He’ll probably be in here in like twenty minutes.”

“Gross,” he mumbled. Plagg nestled himself against the edge of the pillow, letting out a small purr of comfort.

Clyde yawned, already getting sleepy. “Yeah, well, you’re not the one that has to deal with him.”

“I still have to hear him, though.” He said while giving Clyde a look of empathy.

“It’s okay. It was worse when we were younger.” He reassured. He and went to pull out his phone from his pocket. He had been texting Bebe before dinner, talking about various things (mostly gossip).

Bebe 7:46PM

did u see the attack today??? :o

“Baby?” Plagg asked.

“ _Bebe_.” He corrected. “She’s asking about the fight from today.” It took him a moment to think of a reply. He came up with a lie, telling her he missed it because he was napping.

Bebe 7:49PM

dork :P

Clyde smiled from his best friend’s teasing. There were days where he just felt like telling her that he’s Chat Noir, since he felt a little guilty lying to her. He didn’t want to risk putting her, or anyone else, in danger just because of his recklessness. He replied with a shrugging emoticon.

They proceeded to talk about their day, Bebe talking about some gossip she heard from cheerleading practice. It was funny to him hearing all the nonsense that some of the girls talked about in their spare time, but it intrigued him. He sent a few memes he found while dozing off from math class, initiating her to respond with a bunch of laughing emojis.

The bedroom door creaked open, causing Plagg to nuzzle under the blanket to hide. Cartman walked in, wearing a shirt and pajama pants. “Texting your girlfriend?” he joshed.

“No.” Clyde reciprocated. He rolled his eyes annoyed that his solitude was tainted by his presence.

Cartman chortled and tossed his dirty clothing to the side, missing the hamper entirely. “Whatever dude, you’re such a fag.”

Clyde ignored him but his brows furrowed. He immediately texted Bebe that his night was ruined by the asshole. He sat down at the desk and logged into the computer. It was Clyde’s guess that he was going to play _Overwatch_ for most of the night with his friends. He groaned internally. Whenever he did that, he’d keep him up for most of the night, yelling into the mic about how Kyle cost them the match even though it was probably his own fault. Clyde had no idea why they remained friends for so long. His phone beeped again.

Bebe 8:22PM

UGH! Sorry boo </3

Clyde sighed. He told her he was going to try and fall asleep before it gets too loud. They wished each other goodnight and that they’ll see each other tomorrow. He took a peek under his blanket and saw Plagg was fast asleep, nuzzled against his chest for warmth. He gave him a gentle rub on his ear and covered him back up.

Before heading off to sleep, he logged into his tumblr app. He scrolled down, looking for Jimmy Valmer’s Ladybug blog (the _Ladyblog_ ). Jimmy wrote down the reports and Timmy Birch provided visuals like photography and videos. It was a bit worrisome since both seemed to be stealthy about it. They rarely ever catch them filming, but that was mostly because they were too busy focusing on the fight.

Clyde liked to check up on it the days he and Ladybug took care of an akuma attack or more mild situations, mostly to admire his partner. His heart flustered at the sight of his companion. He always looks so confident and gives off such a strong aura. He couldn’t ask for a better ally.

Awe in his eyes, he looked at one of the last pictures taken. It was a perfect shot of Ladybug capturing the akuma. He zoomed into the picture, focusing on his face. His dull blue eyes and long lashes made him weak. He kissed his phone and tucked it under his pillow.

“Poopsykins,” a soft voice called out.

Clyde lifted his head up and turned towards the door. He smiled, happy to see his dad and Liane. After living here for a few years she made a habit of calling both he and Cartman _poopsykins_. He didn’t mind it at all. She’s always been sweet to him since the very beginning. It made him happy seeing his dad smile. It was almost like they were a happy nuclear family again.

“Hi Lianne. I was just about to go to bed.” He smiled with tired eyes.

She returned his smile and sat by the edge of his bed. She kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. “Goodnight gummy bear. Sleep well.”

Liane turned her head to Cartman who had his headset equipped. “Don’t sleep too late, sweetie!”

He groaned. “Mom, shut the fuck up, I’m trying to play.”

She frowned and got up from the bed. “Sorry snookums. Goodnight.” She headed out the door and disappeared into the hallway.

Clyde’s dad stood at the doorway. He and his son exchanged the same look. They couldn’t understand where or how Cartman was able to disrespect someone as sweet as his mother.

“Goodnight, boys.” His dad smiled and shut the door.

___

It was early morning in South Park, Colorado. The scraping sound of high school students slowly shuffling their way towards the school. Idle chatter growing as more students appear on the lot. Token waited for his friend by the entrance, checking his phone now and again so he didn’t look too awkward just standing there.

“Token!” Wendy’s voice called out to him.

He turned to where her voice was calling. “Hey Wendy!” He gave her a hug and looked next to her and saw Bebe was there as well. “Oh, hey Bebe. How are you?”

“Sleepy.” She responded. “I’m waiting for Clyde to get here. I thought we could all get breakfast together and go over some things for the test.”

Token’s heart skipped a beat. The mention of Clyde’s name got him excited. He’s had a huge crush on him since elementary school that has since carried over to high school. Wendy gave him a playful nudge.

“Oh, okay. That sounds like fun!” He cheered.

Bebe let out a giggle. “If going over math at seven in the morning sounds fun to you then I don’t want to know what you do for ‘fun’ on the weekends.”

“What? I thought everyone researched astrophysics Friday nights,” he joked.

The three shared a laugh and moments later, the school bus arrived. As students stepped off the bus, they waited for Clyde to step out. After a few seconds he appeared, coming out right after Stan and his friends. He was talking to Tweek as they both shared a laugh. He waved him goodbye and locked his eyes towards the trio.

“Sup guys!” He called out.

Token smiled, and his cheeks grew warm. He stood there, looking like a complete dope. Wendy gave him another nudge, signaling him to at least look like he’s alive. Clyde went in to hug Bebe first, then one to Wendy.

Clyde looked up at Token and smiled. “Hey buddy!” He reached out and hugged him for a brief second, which felt like forever to him.

“H-Hey Clyde!” He responded with the same amount of enthusiasm.

Wendy couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how lovestruck her friend was. “So, Clyde, are you ready for the test today?”

“We have a test today?” He asked, genuinely confused.

Wendy and Bebe simultaneously planted their face in their palms. “Yes, dumbass,” Bebe sighed. “That’s why I wanted us all to get breakfast together. But I guess you’re not joining us since you have nothing to contribute.”

“Aw, come on!” He cried. “Can you guys help me out at least? I can’t afford another bad grade.”

Wendy smirked slyly. “Why don’t we pair up? Bebe and I can study together, and Token can get you caught up. He’s really good at teaching.”

Token darted his eyes to Wendy, fully aware of what she was planning. He didn’t know whether he wanted to kiss the ground she stood on or throw her onto the street. Clyde let out a sigh of relief and looked at Token.

“Do you think you can help me, Token?” He asked. “I know you’re smart enough to help a bro out.”

He smiled crookedly, flattered by what he said. “Um, yeah, sure. I can try my best!”

Clyde let out a cheer and hugged his friend again. “Bless you!”

“It’s no problem,” he grinned, carefully returning with a warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it was bad, I haven't publicly uploaded a fic in years (like when I was 12, so 9 years ago..) but this idea for an AU has been on my mind and it's so fun to work on!! This will be a series of one-shots so it won't have a real plot (unless I come up with one in the future), but they all correlate to each other!
> 
> Oh and Clyde got a C- on his test, good for him!


End file.
